You don't need to say it twice
by wierdestofthemallxx
Summary: After Liz died, Caroline couldn't be around Mystic Falls so she, Damon and Elena move into Elena's uncle Chris Argent's house in a small town called Beacon Hills, where Caroline meets Derek Hale, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, her new friends. Can she make a better life for herself here?
1. A new start

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi guys, this is my second fanfiction and I still have no clue if I'm doing anything right so please, please, please comment whether it's saying I've done something right or wrong so just let me know x. Second thank you to anyone who will follow this story, I'm going to try updating regularly but I don't know when... I'll let you know when I know, but I'm thinking maybe every Friday and if I have the time an extra chapter within the week. And lastly, here's a little summary with the families and where we are in each series... Enjoy! :D**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Differnt POV's, Pairings: Damon and Elena, Caroline and Derek, Scott and Kira, Malia and Stiles, Isaac and Allison (Allison came back from the dead and Isaac came back from wherever he moved, New York in this case. They got together around the time Bonnie comes back later on) and Stefan and Lydia.**

 **Timings...**

 **(SPOILER ALERT IF YOU AREN'T THERE YET!)**

 **Teen wolf : season 4, episode 7 (They make a plan to discover the identity of the Benefactorer with faking Scott's death *Anyone else crying inside at Melissa's reaction when she thinks he's dead?*)**

 **Vampire Diaries: season 6 episode 15 (Liz's funeral! *I WAS CRYING SO MUCH ITS UNBELIEVABLE!*)**

 **Families:**

 **Hales and Bennetts, Gilberts and Argents**

 **Plot:**

 **Liz died so Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Damon move to Beacon Hills with Bonnie and Elena's cousins.**

 **Allison was able to return from the dead when Bonnie did, Kai wanted to make everything up to Bonnie, so he brought Elena's cousin back from the dead for her and left back for Mystic Falls. The group deal with all the problems in Beacon Hills while balancing new relationships.**

Chapter One: Caroline's POV

My mum died yesterday, and the funeral's today. I just couldn't stay in the town longer than necessary so if I could throw the funeral today and leave town tonight then why not.

"Care!" I heard Stefan call from behind me somewhere. I tried ignoring him, but I knew I needed to talk to him.

"Stefan, can you promise me you'll ignore what a horrible day this is and just answer me honestly? 'Coz if you can't then I can't talk to you today." I muttered, looking at the floor, desperately trying to avoid looking at him. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his eyes, he nodded, smiling weakly and reaching for my hand with his.

"What are we? I mean, you kissed me Stefan, so where does that leave us? I mean was it a mistake? Are we starting a relationship? What do you think? Coz I think it was amazing, and it should lead to something more." I whispered, feeling tears burning in my eyes. He wiped them away, and I could see he was thinking. He was thinking of a way to put me down gently.

"Caroline-" He began shakily. Yup, definitely putting me down gently.

"Don't, just, don't." I sobbed, running to the back of the church and sitting down, crying ferociously into my hands. Elena and Matt came and sat either side of me, wrapping their arms around me tightly.

"St-Stefan doesn't want to be with me!" I sobbed, feeling Elena nodding on my shoulder. "He didn't even have to say it." I rambled, hugging them tighter and tighter.

"Care, any guy who doesn't want to at least try with you is an idiot." Matt mumbled into my neck so quietly I just about heard him.

The rest of the funeral went by slowly, and Damon's speach made me cry even more than I had been earlier. Mum told him to tell me how proud she was of me, and how I'm extraordinary and semintal stuff like that.

After that I sung a song I had learnt from someone else's funeral- I've been to so many I can't even remember whose- and we had a service at the Grille. That's when I told everyone I wanted to leave , move anywhere else and start fresh.

"'Lena, Matty, Ty, I'm leaving." I blurted out. They looked at me in pure pain and sadness, before all nodding and hugging me and, even though Tyler literally smelt like a bottle of beer, I hugged them back. I told them I had no clue where I wanted to go, that I just needed to live a normal life and if that meant leaving this stupid, crazy, death trap of a town then so be it.

"Where do you think you can just go overnight? I mean you said you want to leave tonight but where do you intend on staying?" Matt asked, looking at me in concern.

"Care I can call my uncle and see if you stay with him and my cousin Allison for a while, they live in a small town a bit similar to this, and I don't think it would be hard for you to reinvent yourself there." Elena offered before piping up again. "Actually, we could both go. Bonnie's got family in the same town too and we could be close to someone in her family, maybe make new friends, have fun, all that. And we could stay together that way. What do you think?" She asked me, taking a deep breath as if she had been underwater.

I nodded, taking her hand in mine and kissing her cheek, pulling her in for a hug.

"'Lena, don't think you're leaving without me." I heard Damon whine from behind Elena, and when I saw his face I could see he looked genuinely hurt at the idea of her leaving him.

"You come too!" I decided, imagining Damon with us, protecting us and looking after us and Elena's family. It made me smile.

"I was going to anyway Blondie." He chuckled, laughing at my goofy smirk. It was moments like these that I genuinely loved Damon and who he had become for Elena. For my best friend.

We called 'Lena's uncle Chris (I think that was his name) and we made the plans to drive down to Beacon Hills tonight. He didn't mention his daughter which I found wierd but still, I'd meet her tonight anyways.

As soon as we were all packed and ready to go, we got into Damon's car and left, leaving behind the crappy lives we all had.

"What about Jer?" I asked. Elena and Damon looked at me in unison.

"He's going to New Mexico to art school. Ric's taking care of him until he leaves." Damon explained, holding Elena's hand behind the gear stick, stroking it with his thumb. They were so cute it could get sickening just looking at them. And after the Stefan thing, I looked away feeling nauseated by the PDA.

Hours later we pulled up to a fancy apartment building, and at the very top floor, a man was looking looking over the balcony waving. Must be Chris.

We took our bags up to the flat and were greeted by the grim man that was Elena's uncle Chris Argent.

"Hey Uncle C! How are you? How's Allison? Wait where is Alli?" Elena rambled. He winced in pain at the mention of Allison.

"Elena, Allison died. Months ago. I left you and Jeremy a message at the house phone. You didn't come to funeral." Elena looked like she was about to cry, so I held her hand while Damon held her other one.

"What message? When did she die? How? Uncle C, what happened?" She asked frantically, crying a little. She let go of mine and Damon's hands and hugged her uncle as he hugged her back, both starting to sob as he explained that her and her boyfriend were at a movie and when they went back to the car, they were mugged, and Allison was stabbed. She died in her boyfriend's arms. My eyes started welling up at the story, as he explained that not only was his daughter dead, but his sister was also murdered, and his wife had depression and killed herself right in front of him. I don't know how he is still even remotely sane. I would have followed in his wife's footsteps and killed myself if that were me.

"I'm so, so sorry Uncle C. My senior year the house caught fire and Jer went missing. I moved in with my boyfriend Damon and his brother and so did Jer when he came back. I didn't know about Kate, Allison or Aunt Vikki. I would have been here for you sooner if I did, I swear. I swear to God, I'm gonna give whoever did this to Alli _hell_." She finished with a hiss. He agreed with her and they both wiped their eyes, letting eachother go. He walked to the door where Damon and I were standing awkwardly, walking straight up to Damon, who looked terriffied.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Elena and Jeremy. I know my sister Jenna was there for them after Miranda died but after she died they had no one. So thank you for being there, really." He finished before looking at me. "And you must be the Caroline that has been there for my niece and nephew through everything. I owe you both a lot. Please, come in." He finally said, showing me to my room first, saying quietly

"I'm really sorry about your mother. You don't know how sad I was to ear that Lizzi died. She was an amazing woman, and I hope you realise how lucky you were to have her as a mother." I nodded and looked at him shocked.

"You knew my mum?" I asked, tearing up at the nice things he said about her.

"She was my girlfriend in school. The first woman I ever loved, actually. Before we were dating she was my best friend. Since we were about the same age you and Elena were when you two met." He finished quietly and I thanked him before throwing my bags into the room and laying down on the bed. The bed of his dead daughter. Elena's dead cousin.

I got up, grabbed my phone and climbed out the window, leaving a note saying I needed to run to a shop for some personal things. Little did they all know I wanted to see how good the woods here were.


	2. I'm coming home

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update Friday or yesterday, I was at a sleepover on Friday night and just couldn't be bothered yesterday. I'm so sorry...**

 **I'll upload either two chapters this week or just make this a long chapter so bear with me... Enjoy this one... :)**

 **(BTW, I changed the timing for Vampire Diaries. It's still based on Care and the others moving after Liz's funeral, but instead of Liz dying when they were still in college, I made it so she died after they all graduated...)**

Chapter 2- Derek's POV

A blonde girl of around sixteen was on the phone at the house across the fence from mine. Using my super wolf ears, I listened in on her.

She was buying the house across the fence. She had placed the offer, arranged to buy it and after giving them an offer of higher than their asking price, she is allowed to go in and start measuring everything and anything. Ugh! Neighbour. Young neighbour. Young female human neighbour. NOOOOO!

I'm not usually like this, but I always hated having neighbours. Always. The house has been on sale for three years because of me and Peter, always scaring away possible tennants. I guess with Peter not here at the moment I'm going to have to do it myself, and pretend to be the old owner's oldest son. He looks quite like me, so it's not hard to pretend to be him.

I guess it's my time to shine.

"OI! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" I roared, trying not to laugh as she looked at me in shock.

"No, sorry but I have permission from the current owners to be on this property." She said stubbornly, putting one hand on her hip and smirking at me as my face turned a reddish purple shade. If I were in her position I'd be scared. Like terrified.

"I'm the owner's son, now get off. This is my home!" I started acting out, as if I was having a hissy fit. She looked unamused and just generally bored.

"I'm buying the house, so pleae, just go. Before I get annoyed." she hissed menacingly. Something about the way she spoke made me think of Lydia, controlling, menacing when needbe, but generally sweet and innocent. I turned away, walking back to my house but not going in because I could feel her watching me. I went round the back way and in through the back door, only to find Scott in my kitchen laughing at me.

"Dude, you got scared of _her_? She's probably younger than me." He laughed. Stiles walked in from the living room in fits, doubling over as soon as he saw me.

The next day, she was moving stuff out of the house. The day after, she had painters and tile fitters in there. By the next week, she had practically moved in there. All that was left, according to her, was that she wanted her friend to move in with her. She was all set in a week.

It annoyed me though, because at one point or another, she would see me, and know I lied, meaning I would have to appologise to her. I groaned, stuck on a jacket, and walked over to her house, which now had a gravel path leading to it through the front garden, with flowers either side. I walked down the path, up to the door, and knocked. She opened it.

"Hi." I mumbled awkwardly. She stared at me with pure shock on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I lied the first day I met you. I never lived here, I live across the fence. I'm just so opposed to neighbours that I can't stand people living here. So, I'm sorry for the way I acted." I mumbled. She seemed to have heard me, she smiled.

"Would you like to come in? I just made cookies if you want any. Or coffee." She offered. "I won't bite." She giggled, opening the door wider and stepping aside, so I walked in, accepting her invitation. "So, mister actor, what's your name?" She asked, getting a tray of cookies and putting on a coffee pot.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." I said, and she looked at me in shock, sadness and confusion.

"Is your mother Tahlia Hale?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, but she died seven years ago when my house caught fire. Why?" I said bluntly.

"My best friend, her mother's maiden name was Abigail Hale. Tahlia was her twin sister. Abigail became Abi Bennett." She explained.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." I muttered, loud enough for my neighbour to hear. She nodded, with tears forming in her eyes. I knew something had happened to her. "What. What happened to Bonnie?" I growled, feeling my heartbeat rise. Bonnie used to spend the entire summer here with Abi. We were best friends, she was more my sister than even Cora, and I used to help her with her maths homework while she helped me in biology. I loved Bonnie, and to me the summer was Bonnie. And every Christmas Peter took Laura and I to stay with Bonnie and Abi. All this stopped when Abi took off. We'd still go to theirs every Christmas, but Bonnie wasn't the same. Once we turned ten, we had stopped going to visit, so Bonnie and I emailed. My heartbeat started to rise even more. The woman next to me placed a hand on each of my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye before hugging me tightly.

"She talked about you constantly. Literally, you were the only thing she'd speak about until Thanksgiving. Then after Christmas until like Valentines, and at the end of summer about how excited she was to see you. It was so annoying sometimes. Do you not remember me? Caroline? Forbes? My mother almost gave your uncle a speeding ticket?" I nodded slowly, tears prickling in my eyes. I used to have the biggest crush on Caroline. It wasn't even cute, it was obsessive. It was wierd. I opened my eyes and she was smiling a watery smile, tears pouring down her face.

"Care, what happened to my cousin?" I whispered, using her old nickname as proof that I remembered.

"She-uh, she died. Three years ago. She was in an accident, and I don't really know the specifics. All I know is I was told she was in an accident and the next week I was at her funeral. I'm really, really sorry, Derek. She'd told us about the fire, and right before the funeral we decided we wouldn't call because we thought you had died in it. I would've tracked you down if we knew you were alive. I'm so, so sorry." She cried, starting to get hysterical with tears. I hugged her tighter than she'd hugged me, crying even more than she was. Not a pretty sight. Just then someone knocked on the door. Caroline answered it.

"Stefan?!" She askedin confusion.

"How could you think I didn't want to be with you, Caroline? You're my best friend and I get that I didn't answer you straight away, but it was a funeral and I didn't think saying what I'm about to say would help. I do want to be with you. I love you, for God's sake Care." The guy shrieked. Caroline lead him in here and pointed at me, mouthing 'PLEASE GO ALONG WITH IT' at me. Go along with what?

"This is my boyfriend, Derek. Everything I said at the funeral is now irrelivant. He knows what he wants, and I've known him since I was four, so I know that he would never, _ever_ , hurt me the way you did. Now, goodbye." She hissed. When he started glaring at me and refusing to move, I stood up, wrapping one arm around Caroline's waist and giving this guy a menacing stare. He soon enough walked out and left, huffing as he slammed the door. I pulled my arm off Caroline's waist, as if to prevent any old feelings from coming back in that moment.

"Oh my gosh, you don't actually realise how grateful I am right now." She laughed, making me laugh.

"Who is that guy? And whose funeral was it? Was it at Bonnie's funeral?" I asked wierdly.

"That was Stefan, my old best friend, and my other best friend's ex and boyrfriends brother. She was dating him but fell for his brother. And now she's dating his brother. But I kissed him a couple weeks ago, and the day before I moved here my mum died, cancer. I threw her funeral the next day, told Stefan I wanted to be with him and he basically said no go find someone else." She said.

"I'm so sorry about your mum. I remember how close you were with her when we were younger." I whispered. "But say the word, and I'll kill this guy. I mean it." I growled as I leaned down to hug her like I would my little sister. She hugged me back, and it felt just like old times. Old times at Christmas, when either Caroline or me got hit in the face with a snowball and it hurt, or one of us slipped in the snow, or even either of us had a petty argument, we would comfort each other, which is why I like her, _liked_ her. Getting my tenses mixed up.

Jeremy's POV

I was halfway out to Caifornia when my phone rang. Alaric.

"Hey, I'm almost there Ric." I greeted.

"Where you going?" I heard a familiar voice say. I started to cry with joy.

"BONNIE!" I screamed out on the bus, earning a few

"Yeah, but don't tell 'Lena and Care. I'm coming out there to surprise them. Promise me you won't tell them." She asked.

"Anything, Bon. I can't believe it. You're actually back." I sobbed. People on the bus were staring at me now. A full grown man crying over the phone about someone being back. If only they knew...

"I'm gonna go now, but Jer, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow or the day after definitely." She said, making me smile.

"I love you too Bon." I said before hanging up and smiling like an idiot. I'm about to see my girlfriend for the first time in three years. I feel like I'm getting everything my way. I'm out of Mystic Falls, I'm no longer a hunter with the urge to kill my sister, and my girlfriend is back. I actually love life right now. But not as much as I love Bonnie.


	3. A very merry welcome

**AN: Hey guys, hope you all liked the last chapter. Bonnie's back! YAASSSSS! How much I love Bonnie is actually unreal, she's my fave girl on TVD, but Enzo is just my ultimate fave lol. I did say that around the time Bonnie comes back Allison will too, so hopefully this chapter I'll bring Allison back. The only problem is I'm not sure how. I'm probably going to make Bonnie do a spell or something like that... Annnyyyywaayyyssss... READ, COMMENT, ENJOY!**

Chapter three- Elena's POV

"Hey, Uncle C. What are you up to today?" I asked my uncle as he ate his waffle.

"Work, work and maybe afterwards, a bit of work. The office is tight packed with clients today. It makes me regret not going into teaching." he joked.

"You were going to go into teaching?" I asked, making him laugh.

"God no. Those who can't do, teach and those who can't teach, teach primary. It's a British saying, and I couldn't agree more. That was a joke." he laughed. _**Laughed?**_ The first time since I've been here that I've actually heard him laugh.

I left him to go get dressed. Today Jer gets here but we are all meeting at Care's place. As soon as I was ready, I wrote in my diary for a bit.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today Jer's getting here. I missed him so much it's impossible to describe, but ever since Bonnie's been gone he's been practically alone, and now I can finally check up on him. And he said he's bringing something from Ric for me. God I've barely even thought of Ric, only once about twenty minutes ago when Chris said he should've been a teacher._

 _Don't even ask me why that made me think of Ric, but knowing me it's literally just that Ric's a teacher._

 _According to Care, Stefan came here wanting to be with her, like BE WITH her, but because he hurt her so much she told him she had a new boyfriend in the week since we've been here. Trust Care to make even that sound believable._

 _But I must say, I've barely seen Damon since we've been here. I'm officially concerned. He keeps saying it's because he's oh-so-popular, but Damon hates most people and lets them know it. So what's up with him? We're having a prroper talk later. I have to go now, Chris is dropping me off at Care's. Luv ya,_

 _ELENA_

I signed the bottom before sticking my journal and pen in my bag, taking my phone off charge and getting my house keys. Oh and Jer's present.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, getting in the front seat of the car and telling him where to go. When we got there Uncle C looked at the house opposite Caroline's and looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Thanks, Uncle C." I called into the car, getting him to look back at me. "Care will drop me off later. Bye!" I said before rushing off into the house to see Caroline talking to some guy.

"Oh, 'Lena, this is Bonnie's cousin Derek. Derek, do you remember 'Lena?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, shaking my hand all formally. This guy always hated me.

"Hi Derek. How've you been?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me as if I'd just told him to jump off a cliff or something.

"Fine, thanks, other than the fact that last night I found out my freaking cousin died years ago and no one looked for me to find me." He snapped.

"Derek." Caroline whispered, calming him down a tiny bit. "She's just trying to be polite. It's not her fault. The accident was't Elena's fault." She said a tiny bit louder, as if to say 'This is what I told him happened, go along with it or die.'. She uses that a lot on me. He sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'll just go to let you guys have your girly day." He said. I smiled awkwardly at him and Care said goodbye to him outside in the hall. I put on some coffee for me and Caroline.

When she came out, I began questioning her.

"Wasn't he supposed to be dead?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me and said

"That was a mistake. He was at school. His uncle and sister also survived the fire." She answered.

I took all of this in, then nodded, biting my lip so I don't smile at my next quesstion.

"Are you going out with him?" I asked. She looked at me as if to say 'Is something wrong with you?' Yet another liik she uses on me a lot.

"This is Bonnie's cousin." She stated.

"Yes, and Bonnie was dating my brother."

We were interrupted by a loud knock on the door to reveal Jeremy.

"Actually, Bonnie _is_ dating your brother." He said, and Caroline and I looked at eachother in confusion for a second before Bonnie jumped out from behind Jeremy, shaking in what I could only assume was excitements, I mean I would be.

"BONNIE! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!" I screamed along with Caroline. We all started screaming in pure happiness.

Derek must have heard the screaming, because not even a minute later, he was at the door, watching us in confusion before we stopped screaming and Caroline pulled Bonnie to the door where Derek was standing, trying to put a name to the face he was looking at. I think he gathered right as Caroline introduced them.

"Bonnie, this is Derek. Derek Hale. Derek, it's Bonnie." She said quietly, realising she told him only yesterday that she was dead.

"Oh my god. DEREK!" Bonnie screamed before jumping into his arms and hugging him, Derek squeezing her back in return. They both started crying, making Caroline and I start crying too. Eventually even Jeremy was crying, probably thinking Derek was an ex or something that she was going to go back to.

"Jeremy, this is my cousin Derek. He used to be my best friend. Derek, this is my boyfriend, Jeremy. Also, he's Elena's brother." She blubbered, crying more than talking. "Elena, where's Damon?" She asked me. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Who even knows these days?" I replied. Everyone looked at me in confusion, but Jeremy just looked mad.

"What did he do to you? Do I need to borrow one of Uncle C's guns, or maybe even team up on him with Alli?" He rambled, reminding me that I forgot to call Jer to tell him, meaning he didn't kniw about Aunt Victoria and Aunt Kate, or Allison.

"Jer, we need to talk." I whispered to him, taking his hand and leading him to the woods, where no one could hear however his reaction would go.

Bonnie's POV

I left Caroline in the front room while I caught up with Derek, making up an excuse that I faked my death to escape Mystic Falls, so I crashed my car and paid off the doctors. I also told him that he should've called after the fire, because I thought he was dead and if I knew he was alive I would've been here with him to help him through everything.

He told me about the fire in detail from what he knew and what Uncle Peter had told him. He then asked me a few questions.

"You're a witch, right? Because my mum was a werewolf, passed the gene to me and told me that your mum was a witch, and she passed on that gene to you and-" I interrupted him by ripping open a pillowcase and emptying the feathers on the bed. I did the spell, and lifted them all up using magic. Derek looked scared as hell, but also intrigued. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed, making me chuckle. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, they were glowing bright yellow, and he had sideburns growing by the second. Plus fangs and greyish brown claws. I jumped back a bit, and he went back to normal. I relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, you're probably not used to this stuff." He said, making me scoff.

"Let me enlighten you on something. Elena, her boyfriend, his brother and Caroline are vampires. Caroline's ex boyfriend is a werewolf _and_ a vampire, and Jeremy was a supernatural vampire hunter at fifteen. I'm used to this stuff." I said, laughing at his face.

"Like, actual vampires? Caroline? She's a vampire." He blabbed, making me regret telling her secret.

"Yeah. I'll tell her about you if you want. I know you _like_ her." I giggled, nudging him slightly as he turned crimson red.

"I only met her last night." He mumbled.

"And I once met someone and minutes later fell for him *IMAGES OF ENZO IN HER MIND*." I answered back, making him smile.

"I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship." He said, and I nodded as I -leaned my head on his shoulders, smiling at myself.


	4. Introductions

**AN: Okay, so Allison didn't come back last chapter, but I promise, Scott will find out Derek's cousin is a witch and guilt trip him or something, but Scott, Stiles and the gang will be in this...**

 **Also, what do you think should be going on with Damon? I'm not sure yet so let's just see where my mind takes me lol. Anyways, read, enjoy and comment please. Thanks guys!**

Chapter four- Derek's POV

*A month after Bonnie moves back.*

Last week I introduced Bonnie to Peter, he did not take it well. Well, he did. But a bit _too_ well. I always knew there was favourtism with him. He was crying in joy and wouldn't let her leave his side. It was not as cute as it sounds either, he even followed her to the bathroom (obviously standing outside)...

Bonnie also keeps trying to set me up with Caroline, always getting us to 'hang out more' as she puts it. She's just too obvious.

"Hey, Derek, Car-" I interrupted.

"You aren't setting me up with Caroline!" I joke yelled. She laughed with me. I do like Caroline, a lot, but I am not just going out with someone because my cousin wants me to. If I do go out with her, it'll be because I want to.

"I was going to say Caroline wanted to hang out with all of us today at her house. If it makes you feel any better I'll be there with Jer, and he won't let a werewolf make a move on Care. Not after Tyler." She blubbered. I sighed in defeat. Fine, but only if I get to invite a few of my friends. It can be a kind of party. Only one of them is a human. Stiles." I went on.

"K, I'll text Caroline." She said, walking out the room with her phone in her hands. Maybe she's given up. Maybe she'll leave me to be with who I want to be with. But then again, this is Bonnie...

*IN ALL CHAPTERS, TEXTING IS IN THE FONT COMING UP NOW!)

Derek: I don't care if you have plans, you're all coming over later!

Scott: Is it an emergency? Are you hurt? Is it the deadpool?

Derek: Just get over here. Not now, in a couple hours. I'm busy now.

Kira: Are you okay?

Lydia: I'll have you know I have a hair appointment at three so unless it's life or death, NO

Derek: PLEASE

Stiles: What time? And Lydia, Derek's saved you more than once. Get your backside to his house when he says!

Lydia: FINE!

I smirked, knowing how mad Lydia would be when she finds out what I really want. I'd probably get murdered. Oh well, at least I won't be going out with Caroline.

It's not even that I don't want to, it's that Bonnie wants me to, so I won't. If Bonnie didn't want me to, I would probably already be with her. That's just the way I am...

"So, what's the verdict?" I heard Bonnie ask from behind me.

"Yup, my friends are coming and no, you're not setting me up with Caroline." She groaned, making me smile at how much she really did want us together.

"C'mon Derek. It's my best friend. I wouldn't tell you to if I didn't think she wanted to. SHE'S MAD ABOUT YOU!" She whisper/yelled. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose as I laughed, my other handwhacking the table while I erupted into fits of laughter. We ended up talking about Bonnie's life back in Virginia, and what she remembers of it.

"Well, I think Ric adopted Elena and Jeremy at one point, bearing in mind Ric was the history teacher that was dating their aunt. Um, I once set fire to a car using my powers when I didn't know how to control them, Grams died after a powerful spell took too much of her power. And I became the supernatural anchor in order to come back from the dead." She rambled. I blinked furiously at the mention of Grams. Grams was my mother and aunt's mother. Sheila. She was another reason I loved going to Mystic Falls. Bonnie, Caroline, laughing at Tyler Lockwood and Grams. It just feels like everyone around me is dying.

After that we talked about my life, then about Bonnie's relationship with Jeremy until she accidentally let it slip that Jeremy once cheated on her with a ghost. I was going to kill Jeremy. I started to shift at the mention of him cheating on her but Bonnie brought me back to my normal self. My new anchor.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago and I've moved on since then. We've moved on since then." She said soothingly, trying to calm me down.

At that exact moment, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia and a very reluctant Malia walked in. Huh. I thought it would be Lydia that was going to be reluctant.

"Who's this?" Malia asked grumpily. She nodded her head in Bonnie's direction with a low growl building up in her throat.

"My cousin, now watch your mouth and be nice to her." I threatened, making her stand down. Good.

"Ok, now that we're here, why did you want us?" Scott asked awkwardly. I looked at Bonnie who looked like she was going to scoff at my stupidity.

"We're going to a party. A small party." I said smugly, laughing inside like a maniac at their faces. Malia cheered up instantly, Stiles' mood dropped and Lydia genuinely looked like she was about to murder me. Yay. The only people I didn't understand the facial expressions of were Scott and Kira. They were normally down with a party, so I shouldn't be concerned.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I have been freaking out of my mind for the past two hours debating wether or not to come here and check you're still alive. And all you wanted was a party." Kira growled, making me nervous. I moved back a bit, looking to Scott for help. He laughed at me.

"Kira." He whispered lightly pressing kisses to her forehead, which soothed her instantly. Scott looked at Bonnie, smiling wierdly. "Hi, I'm Scott. I'm so sorry you're stuck with," He looked at me. "him." I snarled, showing a few fangs. Scott looked worriedly at Bonnie, so I laughed out loud.

"Do you seriously think I'd let her move in with me and Peter before warning her about supernatural." Bonnie nodded at me, telling me to tell them her secret. "Plus, she kind of already knew. She's a witch, and three of her friends are vampires. Plus she has a friend that's a vampire and a werewolf. A hybrid." I rambled, laughing at my awkwardness.

Bonnie sighed, and everyone looked at her. There was blood dripping down her nose and she started to look dizzy. She leaned too far to the side and almost collapsed, when Scott, Kira, Malia and I all leaped to catch her, feeling her weight in our arms just as she would've hit the floor. She'd passed out.

"CAROLINE!" I roared. Within seconds, Caroline was at the door rushing to her friend.

She then did something I found utterly disgusting. She bit into her wrist and held the wound to my cousin's lips, forcing her to drink. Just then her nose stopped bleeding and she woke up, coughing a little.

"Sorry for scaring you guys." She mumbled, rubbing her forehead as if it genuinely hurts. "Derek, can you get me some water please." She muttered. I helped her sit up then went to get her a glass of water, leaving her with Caroline while my friends were terrified to go too close to her in case I felt protective. Wise move.

I returned with her water, giving it to her and watching as she sipped in silence. Caroline was stroking her hair, while I had sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Bonnie, not Caroline. But I do wish it could've been Caroline.

CUT IT OUT!

I mentally face palmed myself and physically started smiling. My friends came over to us as soon as they could see Bonnie feeling better and I was more at ease.

They all introduced themselves before Caroline excused both Bonnie and herself to go get ready for their party. Scott looked at me in... I don't even know what that face was. Oh crap. He was about to mock me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He asked in a singsong voice. I scoffed and looked at Malia (who was still with Stiles)

"Is that your girlfriend?" I mocked in the same voice, making both Malia and Scott look at eachother awkwardly then at the floor. I laughed, glad I'd sorted this mocking issue out.

Tonight was going to be a breeze.


	5. Love interests

**AN: Hey, thanks for the few followers I do have I just want to thank one of you readers that happens to be one of my best friends. She made me watch Teen Wolf, she watched Vampire Diaries when I made her and she has been a HUGE help with the ideas for storylines, as well as another friend, and the idea for what to do in this chapter was mostly her idea, so Alice, thank you and I love you. XXXXXXXX**

 **And also, a huge thanks to all you readers. Looking at how many people are reading the story and even if it hasn't gotten many follows (BTW a huge thanks to those of you who do follow, it made my day seeing those notifications. You guys are awesome!) seeing the views is mazing so thanks! This is awesome and I'm gonna leave you to enjoy this chapter, I have high hopes for it. *casually making sadly concerning whale noises as I thinkof what to do* *Casually flipping out on my sofa concerning my sister* *casually shutting up now so you can enjoy***

Chapter five- Damon's POV.

I hate lying to Elena. I know I can just tell her but then she would tell Caroline and I promised someone Caroline wouldn't find out. It's just, I have to organise a certain friend of mine coming to visit a certain blonde friend of mine. And it all has to be secretive. Great. Just what I wanted something like this to be. Plus I'm a crappy liar so the second Elena asks whats up she'll know I'm lying.

My phone started to ring.

"Damon." I was greeted by a painfully familiar voice. I scoffed.

"Gonna have to hurry up, 'Lena's starting to suspect something's off, and we both know Elena's the clueless one compared to Blondie." I replied.

"Is it true Caroline has a boyfriend now?" They asked. I laughed manically, probably scaring the hell out of everyone in the supermarket. Great.

"Sure, and I suppose I suddenly _love_ werewolves. And Kai. Ewww that was a step too far. I suppose I'm a fairy." I answered sarcastically.

"DOES SHE OR DOESN'T SHE?" They yelled. I winced at the volume levels.

"No, she doesn't."  
"I didn't believe so. I should be there tonight. Counting that you give me the right address, that is." They said smugly.

"Fine, check your messages. We're at Caroline's house at two, it's a mini party. Bring her flowers, you know the type." I whispered after hearing Elena and her uncle come in.

"Alright. See you tonight."  
"Bye now, Klaus." I whispered, hanging up the second Elena walked in through the door. Tonight was going to be a blast.

Elena POV

Damon is hiding something from me, and right this second I am finding out what. No more secrets.

"We need to talk." I hissed at him after walking through the door to the bedroom we share. We sat on the bed, him holding my hands and kissing them every few seconds. He stopped as soon as I opened my mouth.

"What are you hiding from me? And don't think you can get away by lying, it's not working on me anymore. I'm sick of the lies." I whined. He looked at me the way he always does when he doesn't want to 'fess up. Ugh.

"If I don't tell you now, I _promise_ that if all goes well you will find out at Blondie's party, if not tomorrow. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you if you swear on the lives of everyone you care about that you won't tell Caroline." He blabbered.

"I won't tell Care, I promise you and I swear on the lives of everyone I love." I whispered.

"I've been arranging for Klaus to come to town. For some reason, Caroline loves him and Stefan told him to cheer her up after he came to 'visit' and ever since then we've been planning to surprise her. I swear I wouldn't have kept it secret if I didn't think you'd tell Caroline. I wanted to do something nice for her. I wanted to-" I cut him off with a kiss... I couldn't believe he'd do all this for Care. She'll love him after tonight. Maybe even close to as much as I love him. Well close to half as much but still. That's a lot.

Caroline's POV

I can't wait til later. Well it's only an hour away but still, I actually cannot wait. I get to be around Derek, that is, if he shows like he says he will. If not, he's dead.I just know it.

I heard the door knocking and loads of shoes shuffling. Maybe Bonnie or Elena wanted some girl time.

I opened the door and felt like fainting. Or puking. Or hugging. Or kicking. I had lots of different emotions to seeing what I was seeing. Klaus. The man I've been insanely in love with for about two years. Of course, the second I get over him he comes prancing back into my life.

"Hello, love. Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked. I wanted to kiss him and slap the smile off his face. I moved to the side so he could get in.

"What- what are you doing here? How, how do you know where I live? Wha- how?" I stuttered, making him smile. He took my arm and kissed my cheek softly.

"I've had some help. Ever since Stefan came and... upset you... Damon has been feeling guilty, like it's his fault or something. Anyhow, he's been giving me directions and I found my way back to you, just like I've always intended to." He explained, smiling at me as tears started forming in my eyes in memory of that awful visit with Stefan. How did Damon even know? Why does he feel guilty? What's Klaus got to do with anything?

I sat down on the sofa and he sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting way.

"Just say the word love, and I'll do whatever you want me to do. Leave, stay, kill Stefan, hurt him, anything." He whispered. I smiled and looked up at him through teary eyes.

"I just want you to hold me." I said, smiling more than I ever have as he nods while wiping my eyes. How did I get so lucky? Why did Damon do such a nice thing for me? All questions that can be answered in time.

He held me for the entire hour until Elena and Damon got here. I hugged Damon while Elena hugged Klaus, thanking him for coming to be with me. Elena dragged me upstairs to help me fix my makeup. What a great friend.

Soon after we went downstairs the alcohol was out and the music was on. By the time we were on our third drink, we had even convinced Klaus to dance to the pop music he hated, but I used my puppy eyes and well... yeah.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek, Bonnie, two boys and three girls I only met for like five minutes earlier stalked inside. Soon enough I knew all their names, they knew all of ours, and Bonnie wasn't trying to set Klaus on fire with her mind. Progress.

I danced with everyone. Derek and Klaus mostly, both of them questioning who the other was and me telling both of them the other was an amazing friend. Well that's what I told Derek about Klaus. When Klaus asked who Derek was I said Bonnie's cousin, my friend and maybe one day something more. He looked like he was about to cry. Or murder Derek. Or leave. I hoped none. I love Klaus, but we've already been that something more and when he left it took two years to get over him (ignoring all the visits). I don't want to put myself through that again.

But he shook it off and actually asked if I'd told Derek how I feel about him. He even gave me advice on how to do it. Of course, when I told Klaus Derek is a werewolf he offered to move to the area 'just to keep an eye on his favourite blonde' (code for 'just incase he bites you like the last one did'). I accepted the offer politely, hoping he was so drunk he'd forget it in the morning.

Derek came up to me and asked to talk to me. Klaus (behind Derek's back) put his thumbs up and winked at me a few times, pursing his lips in a kissy shape as if to mock me. This is a beautiful friendship we have going on, and as I walked out into the front garden, Derek reached his hand out for mine. My skin burnt at the contact. WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MY FEELINGS?!

"So... Beautiful day, huh?" I asked awkwardly while he just stood there. When he didn't respond I looked at him, and he looked down at my lips.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, making me blush furiously. "I mean, you're just perfect. You know, I've always had a thing for you Caroline. Ever since I met you. We were like seven but even then. I really, really want to be with you, Care. So badly. Please say you want the-" I shook my head in disbelief.

"You want to- you want to be with _me?_ " I asked, making him nod furiously. I smiled, leaning towards him super fast (which made him jump so I had to hold him still.), and kiss him passionately. Some people would even call it desperately. Oh well.

Eventually someone opened the door, and all I heard was Bonnie going "I TOLD YOU SO! SCOTT, STILES, YOU BOTH OWE ME A TWENTY!" which made me laugh as they handed them over. Klaus was applauding us and Elena and Damon were so busy making out they didn't notice anything had happened. Thank god. I leaned into Derek's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, growling at everyone who was crowded there. Except Bonnie. But still. We walked back in, hand in hand, and sat cuddled together for the rest of the night. He was holding me close to him all the time. If he wasn't my dream guy I'd have slapped him or compelled him. But he was, so I let him, leaning on him whenever I had the chance. This was perfect. My first love here with me being supportive of my new romance. I love the guys in my life. And I owe Damon a million of anything. Literally anything.


	6. Familiar Faces

Chapter six- Scott's POV

Kira's going away. I don't know why but it makes me miss someone else when I think of her going away. Allison. I've been considering asking Bonnie if she can still talk to dead people or bring them back, but I'm teriffied to get too close to her in case Derek thinks I'm making a move on her or something. As if anyone would have the guts.

I decided I needed to at least try. I walked over to Derek's, assuming Bonnie was in and Derek was off at Caroline's. Oh yeah, that's been going great. So great I think I'm gonna be sick every time I see them together. It's just so, cutesy. Wierd. Sickening. None of it is that sickening, it's just the fact that it's _Derek_ being cutesy and protective. It's _Derek_ wrapped around that girl's little finger, there within seconds that she calls. It was wierd. Too wierd.

I got my phone out and dialled the house phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, um Bonnie, can I ask you something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh, sure. What's up Scott? Wait, it is Scott right? Or did I just make a complete fool out of myself?" She rambled. I laughed.

"No it is Scott. Um, can you still access the dead? Like talk to them and sometimes even bring them back?" I stuttered, sure I was red in the face.

"Um, I don't know I mean, I haven't tried. I could, if you needed me to. I mean why, is there someone you needed to reach?" She asked quietly. I felt tears in my eyes.

"My ex-girlfriend was murdered last year. In my arms and everything. I would give anything to have her back in my arms. Do you think you could at least reach her, give her a message?" I whispered, my voice breaking as the tears began to fall in memory of Allison's death.

"I could. Why don't you come over, and I'll see what I can do, okay? Just get here in less than an hour, Derek and Caroline are coming over here in two hours _just to freaking check on me_ and I have no idea how long it'll take." She explained. I thanked her, said goodbye and hung up, getting my stuff so I could jog down there, seeing as I had no car or other source of transport.

Twenty minutes later I reached her house, and knocked on the door with a photo book of me and Allison.

"Hey, just come in and we'll go to the living room. I promise I will do whatever I can. If I can bring her back, I will. But if I can't, I really am sorry. Do you realise how many times Jeremy and I have died? I think Jer died twice when we were together, both times in front of me, and I died three times. Yeah, that's right and Jer died once before we were together." She went off, then being brought back to reality. "The point is I know a thing or two about reviving people. Now, tell me about..." She looked at me realising she didn't know her name.

"Allison, Allison Argent. Elena's cousin." I whispered, making her gape and nod, going into a trance. I sat there, not knowing what to do until I heard wind around me, strong wind, blowing everything. Bonnie opened her eyes and pointed behind me. I looked, and Allison was there. I don't know if she was alive or a ghost but I ran up to her, and hugged her, kissed her, told her I loved her too, that I would never stop loving her. Bonnie coughed, signalling she needed to either say or do something else.

"She's not back yet, but I can bring her back completely. Just hold her hand, and mine, and both of you close your eyes. Repeat that to her, she can't hear what I'm saying." She ordered, and I sat, already holding Allison's hands but having to let one go in order to hold Bonnie's. Allison looked at me in something I'd only seen once from her. Jealousy.

"It's not like that I swear, it's a spell to bring you back." I laughed at her, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Phasmatos sangwenem sancturos, sancita sangwenem mort. Phasmatos sangwanem sancturos, sancita sangwenem mort. Phasmatos sangwenem sancturos, sancita sangwenem mort." Bonnie chanted, blood starting to pour out of her nose. Eventually, I could feel Allison's hand squeeze mine back, and heard the chanting stop. I looked up at Allison who had tears in her eyes, and was about ready to jump and hug me back.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, leaping up to hug her as she jumped up to me. We landed on the floor, but didn't care. We were together, and that's all that mattered.

Derek's POV

I walked back to my house with Caroline, Elena and Damon (who we were about to get ready for a double date with) when I used my wolf hearing aimed at the house and heard a familiar laugh. Scott's, and someone else's, though I have no clue who.

 **Derek: Who you with? I can hear you from outside, and if it's my cousin I'll kill you.**

 **Scott: Come in and see, you'll never believe it.**

I shrugged and opened the door, shocked by what I saw. Allison. And Scott. And Bonnie awkwardly stood there. Of course.

"How the _hell?_ What the hell brought you back?" I exclaimed, making Caroline jump from behind me to see who it was.

But Allison looked straight past me at Elena. Oh yeah, they're cousins. I keep forgetting. Allison stopped smiling and looked at Elena in curiosity.

"Alli? Is that you?" Elena whispered, barely audible. Allison nodded and everyone moved so they could be together again. They both started crying as they shared a long needed hug. "Oh my God I thought you were _dead._ " Elena sobbed as she held onto her cousin.

"I was." Allison replied, crying even more than Elena. She pulled back and looked to Bonnie. "She brought me back." She smiled, making Bonnie blush.

"Well, I just remembered a spell I tried to use on Grams." she replied modestly, which earned a glare from everyone in annoyance of her being modest about bringing Allison, who for some strange reason was loved round here, back from the dead. Allison moved towards Bonnie and hugged her gratefully, thanking her over and over again for everything, and promising her she would do her best to repay her even though 'it's impossible to repay a debt this big'. She always was good to laugh at. Eventually, we called Stiles, Lydia and Malia, who all welcomed Allison back with open arms and teary eyes. Even Malia, who hated her. We even texted Argent to get his butt over to my house ASAP. It was going to be awkward being around _that_ reunion...

Elena POV

It was decided that only certain people would stay so Uncle C could see Allison. Me, Bonnie, Scott and Derek. Everyone else went, and I found it good that Caroline was leaving as it would be the first time she and Derek had been separated minus the few nights they spent apart in the weeks they had been together. Literally. I'm shocked they haven't been driving each other mad; that's just how much time they spend together.

Half an hour after we texted him (ten minutes after everyone else left) Uncle C pulled up outside, running into the house with heavy fire power. We all stood in front of Allison, hiding her in case he shot. Bonnie had gone upstairs to her room to rest, it was a big spell.

Chris came bounding in, guns on hand, looking _**VERY**_ annoyed when none of us were hurt or dying, meaning he'd rushed here with fire power for nothing.

"What could've been so important I had to rush all-" He stopped as we moved apart, revealing Allison, who was now wearing some of Bonnie's clothes. "Am I hallucinating?" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he dropped the guns and moved hesitantly towards Alli, who he hadn't seen in well over a year. She shook her head and ran into his arms, crying with him as they had their moment.

"H-h-how?" He stuttered, making us laugh. He smiled at his daughter, making me wonder if my parents ever looked at me or Jer like that. CRAP! We forgot to tell Jer.

"I think it's about time to announce, I'm a witch, Elena, Damon and Caroline are vampires, and Jeremy is one of the brotherhood of the five. Hunters to be precise." We heard Bonnie's voice from behind us. "I found a reviving spell." She said modestly. He let go of his daughter and walked over to Bonnie, hugging her and thanking her, just as Alli had done. Literally just as Alli did. It made me laugh through my tears.

It was an amazing day, but I still had to call Jer, who was still in high school so was spending the day at orientation. At least he showed up in the town, let alone the school.

Jeremy's POV

At lunch I got bombarded with texts from Elena, Bonnie and even Caroline and Damon. When I didn't reply, none other than Damon and Caroline came to collect me, Caroline posing as my mother and Damon just awkwardly there.

"Gilbert, I swear to God you have a phone for a reason!" Damon snapped. I returned the glare he was giving me as we walked to his car. I jumped in the back seat, while they got in front. "Read all your messages, I have no clue what 'Lena and Bonnie told you." He said shortly. I sighed and read them outloud.

"Come to Derek's ASAP, where are you?, oh yeah you had school. Skip school, get here now. No one's dying but we need you. NOW GILBERT! I swear to god if you're ignori- I'm not reading the rest of that one. And we're sending Care and Damon to get you. You guys have to be kidding me. I was threatened to have a certain body part removed. By my girlfriend. For not answering my phone. This better be good." I huffed, sitting back in the car and putting my phone back in my pocket. Ugh.

Ten minutes later we were on the road entering the woods where Bonnie and Caroline live. And Derek but he doesn't count. He counts as the other half of Caroline, that's just how much time they spend together, not even kidding.

We eventually pulled up at Caroline's (Damon wasn't allowed to park at Derek's place, his car 'ruined the mood'. He's just jealous of the car.

We walked into Derek's, only to find everyone crowding around Bonnie. Everyone. Chris, Allison, Elena, Derek and Scott. Wait, I thought Allison was dead? All questions that will be answered soon enough. I rushed to her side, pushing everyone so I could get there. She'd collapsed. I sighed and lifted her up, to carry her to her room. Derek moved to follow me, but Elena and Scott held him back, telling him to give us a while.

I opened the door with my elbow, and laid her on her bed, stroking her face softly until she opened her eyes, which I knew from experience could be a long time. I held her hand in mine, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. After about ten minutes, Derek came in. I smiled at him and gestured for him to sit with me.

"This isn't that bad, it's just a witch thing. Did she do a big spell today?" I asked, nodding when he nodded. "She'll be fine, she just used a bit too much magic probably. Do you want me to leave you with her?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, standing up and sighing.

"I think you're the only one she needs right now. You know, she really loves you. You better take care of her. I mean it." He said warningly. I nodded.

"I've treated her like dirt in the past, but I can honestly say that loosing her was the worst thing in the world. I don't know how she puts up with me, I mean I don't treat her like she deserves." I whispered. "No matter how hard I try, she just deserves too much."

"She thinks you're perfect. Everything about you. She has never gone on about someone being so amazing. But just so you know, she told me about the time you got caught kissing your ex-girlfriend's ghost. Ever hurt her as much as you did then, and I'll kill you. Got it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, not even mentioning how I had wanted to kill myself when she broke up with me. I'd even tried it once, but Elena walked in and I had had to put the knife away as quick as I could.

"I know. Was the big spell the reason Allison is back?" I asked quietly, remembering Allison was downstairs. Derek nodded. This could be the start of a beautiful tolerance.

I went back to holding her hand, and he walked out. "Come on Bon, I'm starting to get worried. Please, just let me see your eyes. I love looking at your eyes. Almost as much as I love you. Yeah, I know I don't say it often, but I do love you. So, so much. You're beautiful, and kind, and amazing in every way. You're my reason for living. I don't know what I'd do without you. Just wake up so you can actually hear me say all this." I sighed, kissing her forehead again. "Open your eyes."

"I don't need to, I already heard everything you had to say." I heard Bonnie groan as she opened her eyes. I sighed in relief and leaned over to kiss her full on, ignoring the footsteps I could hear _right_ behind me. If that was Derek, I'd probably be dead for touching her, but hey I've done worse with her.

"Jer." I heard Allison's voice behind me. I pulled away from Bonnie and went to my cousin, blushing like mad at being caught by my cousin...


	7. Love and Confessions

**AN: I haven't done one of these since like chapter five but I kinda felt like I should. Allison's back! I hated her but still, I just thought I'd toy with the idea to see how Scott would react... I'm thinking of bringing a few other people back... Hopefully you like it.**

 **Also, I've finished watching the new episodes and (SPOILER ALERT) I** _ **soooooooooooooo**_ **ship Chris and Melissa. You don't even believe it, me and my friends were screaming we were so happy... anyways, I loved it so much that I'm invluding it... Alice, you know I love them... you had to have known I would have done this at some point... *Casually freaking out on the sofa* *casually stopping because my parents just walked through the door***

Chapter 7- Allison's POV

It's wierd being back. I mean, everything's changed, _everything_. Scott was with Kira, Stiles and Malia, Scott's an alpha, Derek's in a relationship, Scott's bitten two people, Kate's alive. I mean, _how the hell_ am I supposed to keep up with all of it? It's depressing. My dad's even changed, got himself a girlfriend... MY FREAKING EXE'S MUM! We still need to have a talk about that.

Oh yeah, and the fact that my cousin and two of her friends are vampires, and another is a witch, one a vampire and a werewolf, and my other cousin is a supernaturally wired vampire hunter. So yeah... A lot of adjustments...

"Al?" I heard my dad's voice behind me. It made me jump. I'd only been back for a day and I'd found out all these horrible things. I mean, I was happy that my dad moved on from mum, but did it _have_ to be with Melissa?! Scott's mother? I mean, how on Earth did that even happen? I was going to ask him that now.

"Hey, dad." I whispered, my voice croaking. He smiled and came to sit next to me, folding me into his arms. I leaned back so I was hugging him too. It's moments like these that I missed... Just being with my dad. I love being able to be with the people I love.

"Daddy, can I ask you about something?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded and looked at me in concern, probably about the fact that I just called him 'Daddy' for the first time in like, ten years. "What's going on with you and Melissa? Wait, I can call her Melissa still, can't I?" I rambled, making him laugh hysterically at me.

"Melissa and I have been going out for about two, maybe three weeks. She saved me, I thought I was completely alone. She showed me I wasn't." He whispered, and I nodded, knowing it was partly my fault he was alone in the first place, I mean, he warned me not to fight alone, he told me to wait for him. But I didn't; and he was left alone.

"Can I go see Scott and Lydia? Or at least 'Lena and Jer? I just need to get out of the house." I asked, gathering myself and out of habit reaching for my phone, which of course I didn't have. He nodded and stood up, quickly walking over to my old desk, which he hadn't touched. He leaned over the back, and pulled out a box.

"Your new phone. I got it last week for myself but, you can have it. My phone will do." He said, making me tear up slightly. He came over and hugged me. "I have Scott, Lydia and Elena's numbers. Why don't you all go out to Caroline's? I bet you guys would be good friends." He prompted. I nodded, kissing his cheek and taking the phone off of him, and the phone numbers of my best friend, ex and cousin. I dialled Lydia's number first.

"Who is this?" She answered. I chuckled at the lack of change in her ton, even after a year. "Seriously. You have three seconds or I'm-"  
"Going to hang up? Report me? Some best friend you are." I laughed. She sighed in relief and scoffed.

"Back for one day and already scaring the crap out of people. What's up anyways?" she asked, and I leaned back in my bed.

"Wanna hang out today? I really, _really_ , need to get out of this house before my dad starts telling me about his sex life. Which he's basically been doing for the last ten minutes..." She gagged. I chuckled. "I'm thinking about maybe we can go see a movie, you, me, Elena, Jeremy, their friends, Derek, Stiles. Maybe Scott. Just so I can get to know my cousin and her friends, and get to know you guys again. You've all changed." I sighed, in my mind seeing her nod and smile sadly.

"Alright. I'll call Scott, Malia, Kira and Stiles, you call Elena and Jeremy and tell them to call everyone else. Meet at the movie theatre in an hour and a half, then afterwards we can have a little party at mine. KK?" she asked, making me laugh.

"Sure thing. See ya. Wait, Lyds?"  
"Ya."

"Do you know where Isaac is? No one's mentioned him since I've been back. I really need to talk to him. He needs to know I'm here. I." I hesitated. "I need to tell him I love him." I finished, almost forgetting to breathe.

"You what? Since- since when?" She stuttered, shocked at my confession.

"I had really strong feelings for him before... before it all happened. On the day, I realised I was beginning to fall i love with him. He needs to know." I whispered.

"I'll call him. Or do you want to? We can surprise him, if I tell him there's an emergency or something here. He'll come back. What do you say?"  
I was silent for a second. Then she giggled, before telling me she'd call him and keep it a surprise. I thanked her and hung up, dialling Elena's number.

"Hey, call your friends, tell them we're all going to a movie tonight, all of us." I greeted her, trying to keep it quick knowing she was with Damon.

"K, I'll call 'em now. See ya. Wait the showcase at eight-thirty?"  
"Yup."  
"We were all going anyways. I was actually about to call you to invite you. Anyways I'll see you later... I'm... busy." I gagged, making her laugh.

"Have fun." I said enthusiastically, before hanging up.

Lydia's POV.

Allison and Isaac. Oh my gosh. CIGBRIUJEFNDIUJNDXIUHNR. always thought they would be cute. And now they're half together.

I dialled the last number I had for Isaac. He grumbled when he picked up...

"The hell do you want?" I was greeted. I scoffed at his bravery.

"Scott's dying, he wants you to come so you can say goodbye. Hurry, be here in no less than three hours." I said. He huffed at me.

"Er, no. Tell him I said I'll miss him. Actually, tell him I said to find peace, with Allison." He said, his words stinging.

"Are you seriously still hung up on that? Well let me tell you, he is fact, we all are. He wants the guy that was like his _brother_ here for him while he dies, and if that interrupts your plans, then that shows what a good friend you are. He only has a few hours. Get your butt here, or I will personally go to wherever the hell you are now, and severely hurt you. I've already booked your flight on my private jet, it's at JFK. Flight leaves in forty five minutes. Go to my place when you get here. Bye." I said with so much sass even I was shocked. I hung up and texted Allison saying it was done. Tonight would be epic.

Caroline's POV

Ugh. I don't mind hanging out with Lena, Bonnie and even Damon, and definitely Derek, but Elena's cousin and her friends are wierd. I get that it's Derek's friends and they probably say the same about us, but they put me off.

"Hey Care." Derek whispered, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Your friends are coming to the movies with us. Legit all of them." I moaned. He smiled at me, laughing at my annoyance. "I know you've hung out with my friends a lot, and I should probably do the same thing, but they're wierd. I mean, a psychic who screams to predict death. A half wolf half cayote. A freaking electric absorbing fox. It's wierd. All of it." He frowned.

"What, and you being a vampire is so normal for me? My cousin, my best friend, being a witch is easy for me to accept. My friend's girl being my other cousin is easy for me to accept." He raised his voice, unwrapping himself from my arms and moving away from me. "It's not easy for me either! I mean, I could kill you. One little bite. I don't want that. I don't want to risk hurting you. I freaking love you. THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"You what?" I whispered. He looked at me in horror at the realisation of what he had said.

"I love you. I always have, Care. I probably always will." I felt myself tear up at his soft words. I moved towards him suddenly, making him jerk back. "What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled and huffed sarcastically.

"Just stay where you are." I ordered and stepped forwards again, and kissed him passionately. I pulled away when I needed to breathe, his arms wrapped tightly around me again.

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing him again.


	8. Heartbreak and Healing

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... I'm in Ireland until Halloween, so I'll update whenever I can but I make no promises whatsoever as to when I can update.**

 **I know it sounds pathetic but I just wrote the longest chapter I have ever written and do you wanna guess what happened? MY LAPTOP FREAKING SHUT DOWN! I have to write the whole thing again and I was just starting to get happy with it... IM DYING INSIDE RIGHT NOW! I'll rewrite it as much as I can but it wont be as good as it was before... I had a melt down, a fight, a reunion, EVERYTHING! I'm so annoyed right now. It was the best chapter I've ever written...**

 **Imma try rewriting it now...**

Chapter 8- Bonnie's POV

Ugh! How did we get roped into this movie? The only good thing is I know two secrets, one of which no one knows, the other which no one knows except Damon, but he's the one that told me... Anyway if we have a terrible time at the movie then afterwards will cheer us all up.

"BON!" I heard Jeremy call from downstairs, telling me to hurry up. "C'mon we're driving Care and Derek." He yelled, making me jump a bit. He sighed and came up the stairs, before knocking and walking into our room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. We're going to be late." He whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I breathed and opened my desk drawer to look at it one more time, sighing when I did. I grabbed it and shoved it in my bag. I closed the desk and grabbed my phone off charge, turning it on to see a message from Caroline.

 **Caroline: Don't wait for us, we'll meet you at the movies. Luv ya xx**

 **Bonnie: Oh alright. I need to talk to you after the movie though... Urgently.**

 **Caroline: Never mind, we're coming now and Derek and Jer can drive my car... If it's that urgent we can have girl talk alone now.**

 **Bonnie: KK x Luv ya 2**

I smiled and sighed a deep breath of relief at the fact that I would be able to speak to Care in just a few minutes...

I put my phone in my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder before looking at myself in the mirror. We were all dressing casual, so I stuck on a denim skirt and Tee-Shirt, with an Adidas hoodie over it, and a black rucksack with all my stuff, phone, purse, medications, waterbottle, perfume bottle. I'm good to go.

Care knocked on the door, and when Jer answered she brushed past him and called my name constantly, coming halfway up the staircase only stopping when I came down and met her. We walked back down and saw Jer and Derek talking in hushed whispers amongst themselves, making me glad because they were about to be stuck in a car together for like half an hour.

Care and I grabbed our keys and left the house, jumping into the car and immediately pulling out while the boys were still in the house, shouting for us to wait.

"S "Boys, you're taking my car. Me and Bon are due for some _desperate_ girl talk." She said, making both guys look at me.

"Why, what's going on?" Derek asked, more protective of both of us seeing as he was dating Care and related to me.

"Are you a girl?" Caroline teased.

"No but I'm her cousin and your boyfriend so..." he snapped.

"Seriously, D, it's just girl stuff." I said, making him huff.

"Fine, we'll follow you to the theatre. As in, we'll be right behind you." He persisted, and I nodded, slightly annoyed at him.

o, talk." Care demanded, looking at me in concern. "Wait, is it good or bad things you need to talk about?" She asked.

"I don't even know. I guess, it's just that Jeremy keeps shouting and snapping all the time, like _all the time._ I don't think I want to be in a relationship with him any more. Plus, Enzo wrote me. I mean, _Enzo,_ the guy I've kinda had a massive crush on since I met him. It's in my bag actually. I'll read it out loud.

 _My dearest Bonnie,_

 _Back from the dead are we? I remember that feeling and I have to say it was not the best feeling in the world... But I'm sure if you have everyone with you they can help you through that experience, just let me know if you need any other support, and I'll be there._

 _Afterall, I do owe you my life, love, and I will forever be grateful to you for bringing me back that night, even though it did unfortunately cost you your life._

 _Anyway, love, just let me know if you need anything. I'm crashing with Stefan at the boarding house so you know where I am if you need anything, and I mean anything._

 _Bye for now, love_

 _Enzo"_ I read out loud. Caroline stopped to look at me and I looked away, biting my lip from the nerves. I don't know why, but, that letter makes me feel all warm and happy inside. Was the thought wrong? Or was my relationship with Jeremy not right any more? I shook off the thought. It's just an old crush.

Derek's POV

We jumped in the car seconds after leaving the house and managed to catch up with the girls before they even got out of the woods onto the highway. I used my hearing to listen in on the girl talk and told myself if it was _girl_ talk then I'd stop listening but if they were in trouble I would carry on listening.

"I don't even know. I guess, it's just that Jeremy keeps shouting and snapping all the time, like _all the time_. I don't even want to be in a relationship with him anymore. Plus, Enzo wrote me. I mean, _Enzo,_ the guy I've kinda had a massive crush on since I met him. It's in my bag actually. I'll read it out loud.

 _My dearest Bonnie,_

 _Back from the dead are we? I remember that feeling and I have to say it was not the best feeling in the world... But I'm sure if you have everyone with you they can help you through that experience, just let me know if you need any other support, and I'll be there._

 _Afterall, I do owe you my life, love, and I will forever be grateful to you for bringing me back that night, even though it did unfortunately cost you your life._

 _Anyway, love, just let me know if you need anything. I'm crashing with Stefan at the boarding house so you know where I am if you need anything, and I mean anything._

 _Bye for now, love_

 _Enzo"_ I heard Bonnie say. I swerved the car, causing Jeremy to scream in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?" I threw him out the car, storming out behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY COUSIN!" I roared at him, and he turned round in pure confusion.

"What are you talking about? I thought we got past this, it was years ago, Anna was my first love..." He whispered, making me believe he genuinely had no clue what had happened. That only made things worse.

"Gilbert, you are aware I literally have supernatural hearing? I heard what their little 'Girl Talk'. What did you do to her?" I hissed. He jerked back, still confused.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know what I did. I have no clue. I can't- I can't handle this. Tell her I'm waiting for her at home." he whispered before turning and walking away. Good.

I got back in the car and drove towards the movie theatre, speeding so I don't arrive hours after Care and Bon.

A few minutes later I pulled up behind the girls and cornered them.

"Forgot that I can hear _just as well_ as you Caroline?" I snapped, and she looked away. I looked at Bonnie. "What's going on? Why didn't you tell me he wasn't treating you right?" I asked her softly. She began to tear up and I opened my arms, wrapping her up in them and smiling when I felt her wrap her arms around me, squeezing me tightly in return. I opened my eyes and saw Caroline smiling sadly at us. 'SORRY' She mouthed at me, and I nodded. She blew me a kiss and I did the same. I really do love that woman.

Elena's POV

Damon and I walked hand in hand to the movie theatre, with Allison and her friend Scott following behind us. We turned onto the street and saw Bonnie crying into Derek's shoulders, just about because she was so small compared to him. I let go of Damon and ran to Bonnie, seeing Caroline stood there smiling sadly at them.

"Care, what's going on? What's wrong with Bonnie?" I murmured to her. She shook her head at me and mouthed 'Later' at me. I nodded and smiled at her, walking over to Bonnie and managing to peel her off of Derek so I can hug her. She hugged me tightly, and I rubbed her back, seeing as that has always been a way to comfort her.

"Bon, what's wrong? We'll go talk in private if you want." I offered. She nodded, and linked arms with me. As we were walking, she tried to find Care but she and Derek were in the middle of a very intense make out session. We walked into the ladies bathroom and stood by the mirrors. She started talking- well, babbling- about how she was starting to think she wasn't good enough for Jeremy, how she can't be in a relationship with someone who makes her feel that way, and how he is always shouting at her and saying things. I was going to kill him the next time I see him.

Damon's POV

As soon as the movie finished, Elena went back to the bathroom to check on BonBon. I wanted to check on her too, but I couldn't. I have a feeling that the only reason she hasn't left is because of what I told her I was going to do. I texted Elena and told her to bring Bon out and I'd get us all ice cream or something. She came out with Bonnie not even one minute later.

"Ginos?" Bonnie asked, and I nodded. I don't think I've ever seen her look so hopeful and happy, even when she was in tears still. I stood in the middle of the two girls and offered my arm for each of them to take. We strolled down to the nearest Gino's Ice Cream Parlour and I buy all three of us Jumbo Cones and a tub. I had an Oreo cone and Rocky Road tub, Elena had a Strawberry Cheescake cone and Banoffe tub, and Bonnie had a Bubblegum cone and a Bubblegum tub. Yum.

We all talked over the ice creams, and when 'Lena went to the bathroom Bonnie kicked me and told me to do what I had to do. I did it and she smiled at me happily, getting her phone out to film. I got mine and put on the song I needed...

Elena walked out of the bathroom and gasped at the site of me dancing and singing to Bruno Mars I think I Wanna Marry You. I locked eyes with her at the chorus and kneeled on one knee right in front of her. I pulled out the ring I've had in my pocket for weeks and opened the box backwards. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I turned the box around and smiled at Elena.

As the song ended I took a deep breath and looked up at Elena. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling like the Elena I knew and loved.

"Elena Gilbert, I have loved you for so long I've actually lost count of how long it's actually been. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, I'd probably still be at home with Stefan, fighting about some stupid crap. You're my soulmate. So," I inhaled deeply. "Will you marry me?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She smiled again and opened her mouth, then started crying again. I laughed with her and she managed to stop crying for a second.

"Yes. I wil, I will." She cried, before running into my arms and kissing me passionately. I heard Bonnie crying again in the background and smiled, pulling away from Elena and putting the ring on her left ring finger. She was smiling and crying again, and I stood up and I lift-hugged her.

Tonight was perfect!

Stile's POV

We were all at Lydia's, well, almost all. Allison's cousins weren't there, and the girl one, Elena, her boyfriend wasn't here either. Or Bonnie, Derek's cousin. But they were the only ones and, to be honest, I didn't mind. It was wierd enough to see Derek with a girlfriend, let alone with a cousin and I hated seeing Allison back, toying with Scott's feelings. And I hated the fact that everything was changing. Everything. But I have Malia and that's all that matters right now.

The door rung and in walked someone I never thought I'd see again. He pushed past me and straight to the kitchen, where Lydia was talking to Scott. His face dropped and when Lydia noticed him she smirked proudly.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." She said with sass.

"You look good Lyds. And you Scott, not at all what I imagined. Say, did the healing kick in?" He asked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you on about? Isaac, are you okay?" Scott asked. I scoffed. Isaac's back one day and everyone is bending head over heels to check if he's alright and all that.

"Isaac, follow me and keep up. I promise, you'll be pleasantly surprised." Lydia grinned at him and it made me wonder, was this a surprise for Allison? I followed them into Lydia's mom's office and saw that Allison was sat there.

Isaac gasped and let out what sounded like a choking noise.


	9. I still love you

**AN: Hey guys, so I know it's been super long since I updated, but my laptop broke completely… Like, nothing works except internet explorer, so I couldn't write to update… But…** **DRUMROLL PLEASE** **… I got a new laptop, so I can now update! YAY! Anyways, I also apologise for last chapters cringiness… I've just re-read it to remind myself of what was going on, and my face was in constant cringe mode for most of it… I am soooooo sorry for that lol x Now, sit back and enjoy…**

Chapter 9- Scott's POV

I stood in shock as Lydia took Isaac into the study, curious as to what the hell he was doing back. Lydia came out and stood there, staring at me apologetically as she came up and hugged me.

"She needed closure, she told me she wanted to know where he is so she can see him. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Scott… I know I should've, but I didn't, I couldn't bear to tell you after you just got her back." Lydia whispered, pulling away and smiling sadly at me.

"Lydia, it's fine I'm still technically with Kiera, I mean she left before she broke up with me, so I assume we're still together." I muttered. "I just need to wrap my head around it, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." She nodded and walked over to Stiles who was eying the door to the study cautiously, looking like he was trying to listen in on them. Typical.

I opened the back door and decided to go down to the shops and do the grocery shopping to save my mum the trouble. I finished the shopping and turned around, sighing and face palming mentally as I saw Allison's cousin Elena I and her boyfriend Damon walk in practically attached at the hips.

"Hey guys. Good night?" I asked, slightly amused. They both beamed brightly at me and Damon kissed Elena's forehead, Elena looking up to him and him nodding in return. She held her left hand up to reveal a massive engagement ring. "Oh my god, congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you." I said, putting down my bag for a moment to hug Elena and shake Damon's hand.

"I know we haven't spoken much but we thought we could hang out more, get to know each other more. Would that be okay with you Scott?" Damon asked awkwardly. I smiled and nodded at them as they beamed at each other.

"Well, we actually should get going, just came to get something to celebrate with. Wait, shouldn't you be at the party?" Elena asked.

"Well, you know how Allison came back?" She nodded happily. "She actually asked Lydia to bring back one of my old friends who left after d- went away- "I corrected myself, aware that we were in public and there were probably a few eavesdroppers. "and he came back. Right now, they're probably going at it on Lydia's mom's desk." I scoffed. They let go of each other and hugged me, well Elena hugged me, and Damon patted my shoulder awkwardly but sympathetically. I smiled sadly at them and we all walked out of the shop together. "Wait weren't you getting something to celebrate your engagement?" I asked them, and they smiled at each other and then at me.

"Taking care of a friend is more important." Damon said happily.

"Honestly guys I appreciate it but you should celebrate. Really, I'll be okay." I assured them. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"We're going to stay with you, we can binge something on Netflix and we'll celebrate tomorrow. Like we said, taking care of a friend is more important." Elena smiled, taking my hand and leaning into Damon as they pulled me along with them.

"Honestly guys, you really don't have to do this. I really will be fine." I tried to argue but was cut off by them laughing.

"Seriously, we've already got Bo- wait, Damon did we leave Bonnie at the apartment? Oh well I'll call her in a minute- yeah, we've most likely got Bonnie at the apartment. Seriously, we're in no rush to celebrate, we need to take care of our friends." She smiled, giggling when Damon kissed her cheek and I smiled, listening to them and just going with them.

This was going to be fun.

Caroline POV

I heard my phone ringing and tried ignoring it, but it didn't stop so I checked who it was. Klaus.

"Hello love." He greeted me, making me smile.

"Hey Klaus, how are you?" I asked, smiling and making Derek look at me jealously. I kissed his cheek to try and calm him down.

"I'm not too bad, and yourself?" He asked me.

"I'm really good. Happy, even." He laughed hysterically, which confused me until he explained.

"Sorry love, Hope just drew on Kol's face. I think it's great that you're happy, is it that boy? What was his name, Daniel? David? I really don't really remember."  
"Derek, yeah he is the best thing here right now. Bonnie might break up with Jeremy and go to Enzo, I still don't know that I'm completely okay after mum and I have no clue who I can trust over here except Derek, Bonnie and Elena, so yeah he is the one making me happy." I rambled.

"Ah that doesn't sound too good, do you need me to come back down? I could bring Hayley and Hope this time, stay for a while." He offered.

"Klaus as much as I would love that, I can't just ask you to drag your daughter and her mum who hates me by the way to a new town full of supernatural creatures. I would never ask you to do that, it's too selfish." I told him, him chuckling slightly.

"Good thing we need to move anyway, look outside." He laughed, and I ran to the window, seeing him, a young girl of around seven and Hayley Marshall, the girl I once accused Tyler of cheating on me with before Klaus knocked her up and she became one of his hybrids and Elijah's on-and-off girlfriend. I hate her, but she probably hates me more…

"KLAUS!" I shrieked and ran out to hug him.

"You okay there, love?" He chuckled.

"Yup, just missed you. A lot. Shut up and hug me." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing, only loosening my grip when I heard his daughter next to him and Hayley telling her to leave us for a moment. I kneeled, so I was at eye level with her and smiled.

"Hi sweetie. You don't know me, I'm daddy's friend Caroline. How old are you?" I asked her, smiling as I took in her facial features. She had Klaus's eyes and nose, but the rest was all Hayley except her hair, but neither of them had her reddish-brown curls, so I assume it was a distant relative.

"I'm seven, and daddy always says you're my auntie Caroline. Mummy does too sometimes. You're apparently a very nice person." She said, smirking up at Klaus. I felt my heart melt a bit inside, and I smiled up at Klaus who was smiling at his daughter so proudly. He glanced up at me and his face burned bright red. I stood up and kissed his cheek. "Are you daddy's girlfriend? Like how uncle Elijah is mummy's boyfriend." She asked innocently, making me laugh and choke on air, Klaus going even redder than before as he also choked on air.

"What's going on?" I heard Derek ask from behind me as we were laughing our heads off and Hope starting to giggle next to us.

"She-she-she" I tried to explain but Klaus was still laughing and that combined with the confused looks on Derek, Hayley and Hope's faces made me laugh even more, my face going bright red and making breathing difficult and painful. Klaus calmed down first, and Derek came over and actually had to pick me up and fling me over his shoulder until I calmed down. Which took a while.

When I did calm down finally, I turned to Hope and said calmly. "No, sweetie I am _not_ your daddy's girlfriend. This is my boyfriend Derek. Derek this is Klaus's friend Hayley and their daughter Hope. They're staying in town for a while I believe, is that right Klaus?" I asked awkwardly, looking as Hayley and Hope smiled at each other and then at Klaus. He nodded at them and smiled up at me as I relaxed into Derek, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and softly kissed my forehead. I invited everyone in to mine and asked them if they wanted to spare hotel money and stay in my house while they're here. They said they'd love to and I showed them all to their rooms, putting Klaus in the room between Hayley and the door to the loft (AKA my living room), and Hope between mine and Hayley's rooms. Derek usually stayed in my room or over at his, depending on if Bonnie and Jeremy were home or staying in the little apartment Jer rented, so we were sorted for a while. Now all I needed is to find a way to increase my blood bag supply…

Isaac POV

"Allison, you can't honestly make me believe you didn't know Lydia had me coming over." I said for the millionth time, starting to get annoyed at how naïve she was being.

"I didn't! I told her a few days after I came back that it would be nice to see you, but I hadn't heard anything else on the subject until you showed up here. I promise, that is the truth." She whispered, looking at her lap and fiddling with her hands. I sat on the table next to the chair she was on and took her hands in one of mine, using the other to tilt her face up so she was looking at me.

"Why did you want to see me? Why not Scott? As I recall he's your 'first love, the person you'll always love'. I didn't even get a goodbye. Why?" I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes at the memory.

"I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. I didn't want to think about not being able to hang out with you anymore, or to think that the last moments we had together weren't one of our hang out sessions, but me bleeding out in your arms. I didn't want to put you through that, I couldn't." she cried, pulling her hands out of mine to hide her face. I took her hands again and she looked at me sadly.

"Why?" I whispered, and she looked up at me fearfully, wiping her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Because I loved you. Because I still love you." She whispered back, looking at the ground after a minute of silence. "I get it, you never felt that way. Please, don't follow me." She cried, snatching her hands away from me and standing up, but not before I did and grabbed her by the wrist, not aggressively, but strongly enough to stop her from getting away.

"I love you too." I murmured as I pulled her face up to meet mine in a passionate kiss. The second I let go of her wrist she snaked it up around my neck, putting her other hand in my hair and twiddling with it for a bit. We could carry on like this for hours…

Jeremy POV

The party should've ended hours ago. Where the hell is Bonnie? I mean I know like four or five places she would be, but I don't want to leave in case she comes home and I'm not here. She'll think I left her. That would probably make her happy, but I don't see myself leaving her any time soon. I got up and went over to the kitchen table, thinking I should just write her a note and go look for her.

 _Bon,_

 _If you see this and I'm not there it means I'm still out looking for you and you came home before I did. I'm gonna go find you, I love you._

 _Jer x_

Satisfied with my note, I grabbed my phone and keys and left, thinking the best place to start would be Care's. I knocked on the door and waited patiently until Derek opened the door.

"Dude, I know you hate me right now, but I need to speak to Bonnie. Is she here?" I asked awkwardly. He shook his head and told me she would probably still be with Elena and Damon.

On my way over to Uncle C's, I remembered that Elena had her phone on her and called her.

"Hello?" She greeted, sounding slightly tipsy.

"Elena? Is Bonnie with you? She didn't come home. I'm really worried." I asked, my words tripping over each other.

"Yeah, chill she's gonna stay with me tonight, we need to catch up on girl talk." She giggled.

"No, I really need to talk to her. It's important. Please." I reasoned, panting a bit as I was sprinting to Uncle C's. Elena just agreed and hung up on me. I had to find her quickly, we needed to talk. I ran into a shop and bought Bon some flowers and chocolates, before sprinting off again towards the flats.

I got into the elevator and pressed the button before leaning against the door and catching my breath, waiting for the doors to open. When they did, I walked down the hall until I reached the door, shoving it open and immediately seeing Damon and Elena curled up on the couch, but also Bonnie and that Scott guy dangerously close to each other on the floor, watching the Riverdale season one finale on the tv. Bonnie turned around and stood up quickly, walking over to me and covering her arms with her own.

"We need to talk, Bon. Will you come home with me?" I asked, giving her the flowers and chocolates.

"Of course. Let me grab my stuff and say bye to Elena." I nodded and stood by the door waiting for her. "Let's go." She said, linking her arm with mine as we walked back to the lift. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked, even though she obviously knew.

"C'mon Bon stop pretending, you know something's wrong between us, it's like we're never on the same side, like you want to be around others when you're around me, like you don't trust me anymore, like you don't love me anymore." I said angrily as she stopped walking and looked to me as if to say, 'explain yourself or die'. "Relationships can't work if the feelings are only going one way. I love you with all my heart, but it seems like you just don't want to be with me anymore. We might need to break up, and that is the last thing I would ever want but if you don't love me anymore then I don't want to hold you back, I want you to be happy, even if it means losing you." I finished, tearing up a bit at the thought of what she might say next.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, that because I basically came back a different person you don't love who I am now. Then you started shouting. And we started fighting more and more. I was scared of you, I am scared of you, but I love you still, and I want to be with you, but not like this. I needed you, I need you, but I also need you to change. Go back to who you are, the real you who loves me and hates all normal people because you're jealous that we don't get to live such normal lives, and who would kill anyone that made me uncomfortable, the you that I fell in love with." She said, pulling me closer to her.

"I do love you, don't you dare think otherwise for even a second." I replied before unlinking our arms and facing her, bringing my hands up to her face as I held each side of it and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, leaving us both gasping for air when we pulled away.


End file.
